


stars are pretty but not as pretty as you

by lcvelinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, It's short I'm sorry, M/M, Ugh, and cold cuddles and like, but it's cute, changlix, cute stuff man, i love this, it's all snowy and they're cold, it's been a thought since before my last posts but dnlaihga, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcvelinnie/pseuds/lcvelinnie
Summary: midnight cuddles under the stars during a cold winter <3





	stars are pretty but not as pretty as you

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title of this is awful but a bitch ain't creative sorry lmao but I love this and I hope you do too uwu

Felix let out a puff of air he held in. It was midnight during winter, specifically winter in Seoul. It was snowing as he sat on the roof, bundled in a sweater and blankets wrapped around himself. 

He watched as the warmth of his exhale looked like smoke under the dark, starlit sky. He smiled, relaxed and peaceful when he heard a shuffle at his right side. He turned his head to see his best friend, Changbin. He smiled at Felix, Felix returning with his own toothy grin.

“What are you doing out here? It’s cold and late. Don’t you have stuff tomorrow?” His voice rang in Felix’s ears. He chuckled.

“No, I don’t. I didn’t want to go and Seungmin said it was fine. So no, I don’t have stuff tomorrow. But, I could ask you the same thing.” He replied softly, deep voice thick as Changbin smiled. 

He’d never admit it, but he absolutely adored Felix’s voice. How low it was and how, either Korean or English, his accent still stuck out. He loved a lot of things about the blonde boy. His pale cheeks dotted in various sized freckles, the way he loved skinship with him, the way he always had his hand or arm on him in some way. 

But he loved how soft his skin was, how he always smiled when Changbin returned the skinship. He couldn’t deny that Felix was probably, and most definitely, the most beautiful creature this world could’ve possibly willed into existence, and how utterly lucky he was to know him.

“No, I have nothing.” He finally answered. “Oh? Then cuddle with me. The stars are really bright, come here.” Felix said excitedly, covered arms reaching for the older. He complied, lying on the roof and Felix scooted over, resting his head on the formers chest, blanket sat comfortably atop them.

In only ten (10) minutes, Felix had fallen asleep, quiet sighs and small movements proved so. Changbin couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Felix falling asleep while watching the stars and cuddling. He leaned down slightly to press a soft kiss to blonde strands of hair. The boy shuffled on top of him before peeking his face towards Changbin’s.

He leaned up and gently pressed his lips to the others nose. He couldn’t help but laugh at how precious the other boy was. Changbin grabbed Felix’s pink, freckled cheeks and touched his lips to the other boys. 

They took turns pecking each others soft lips and cheeks until they both fell asleep on the roof, in each others arms. Felix’s head resting gently on Changbin’s shoulder, the latter’s arm around the formers waist as the blanket lay wrapped around the two.

The next morning, Changbin awoke to certain teenage boy whispering ‘I love you’ between kisses on his forehead, cheeks and lips. 

Changbin's dark personality had sunshine dripping into it, and Changbin loved it more than anything else in the world.


End file.
